epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Tusk
Iron tusk 5.png|The Iron Tusk in EBF5 The '''Iron Tusk '''is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Iron Tusk is a large, somewhat bent mass of stone which is covered with several strips of sharpened metal, giving it a vaguely makeshift feel. Its name presumably comes from the two large pieces of metal at the center of the bow, which resemble tusks. The arrows consist of a large, sharpened arrowhead, a shaft made from a polished version of the material the frame is made of, and has a large steel ball for its fletching. Apparently, the arrows are small scale wrecking balls. The Iron Tusk is functionally similar to the Iron Tooth (though the two vary drastically in several ways), being an all-out offensive bow with some defensive assets. The Iron Tusk boasts top of the line as well as patching up and . This unfortunately comes at the cost of small and penalties, as well as zero Magic Attack. The Iron Tusk can unleash Energy Bomb as a bonus skill, and has the ability to counter with Bow Whack. It also has a great chance to foes. The Iron Tusk resists , , and . With the latter 2 becoming immunities at level 5. Found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon after defeating Sól and Skadi. * * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 70% |lvl5ATK = 90% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 12 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5 |note = Before the v2 update, resisted Holy (up to 50%) instead of Stagger/Confuse. }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = -15% |lvl2ACC = -15% |lvl3ACC = -15% |lvl4ACC = -15% |lvl5ACC = -15% |lvl1EVA = -15% |lvl2EVA = -15% |lvl3EVA = -15% |lvl4EVA = -15% |lvl5EVA = -15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Bomb |AutoSkillChance = (15%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 3 |item41 = Silver Plate |item41number = 5 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 12 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 5}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna